Mutat Destination
by DaiiRiddle
Summary: El amor es la magia más potente que pudiese existir. Tom Riddle lo sabía, él había amado...y lo seguía haciendo ¿Qué pasaría si una inteligente y tenaz castaña se cruzara en el camino de un peculiar mago destinado a la grandeza? ¿Qué pasaría si Tom Riddle sí viviera con amor? Dos jóvenes amantes y las cartas del destino. Un mundo donde el poder no era lo más ansiado por Tom Riddle.
1. Prólogo

**Mutat Destination**

 **Prólogo**

 _ **¡Actúa en vez de suplicar! ¡Sacrifícate sin esperanza de gloria ni recompensa! Si quieres conocer los milagros, hazlos tú antes. Sólo así podrá cumplirse tu peculiar destino—Ludwig van Beethoven.**_

 **Año 1899, Godric's Hollow, Inglaterra**

Caminaba en la orilla de una angosta calle, observando la arquitectura de las bellas casas del lugar.

Él habría imaginado todo clásico, pensando que, continuaba siendo de uso generalizado, mas observó una serie de renacimientos distintivamente ingleses, principalmente en estilo gótico, renacentista y tradiciones vernáculas en casas visiblemente más antiguas y otras nuevas con clasicismo simple y homogéneo, muy diferente a su lugar de origen.

Su hermosa y singular Bulgaria.

La cual había tenido que dejar, gracias a su, ahora, ex-director que no comprendía su necesidad de conocimiento.

El rubio no pensaba en la existencia de la magia blanca y magia oscura, para él no había límite para el aprendizaje. No había términos como "bueno" y "malo", todo era como una escala de grises.

Metido en sus pensamiento, de forma lenta sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un arrugado pergamino, en donde su tía abuela Bathilda había escrito la dirección de su casa.

- _No más de dos cuadras._ \- calculó mirando las direcciones que decían a la entrada las casas de su alrededor.

.

Se instaló en su nuevo cuarto, algo pequeño pero con todo lo esencial para una vida cómoda. La habitación era práctica y simple: un escritorio, una cama, un antiguo armario y un amplio ventanal que dejaba ver el cielo poblado de oscuras nubes.

Estaba agradecido de la simple decoración, sin extravagantes cuadros ni alfombras de colores fuertes, objetos que había observado anteriormente mientras su tía le daba un breve tour.

Sin darle tanta importancia al cuarto, cogió su abrigo y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Vió a su tía leyendo con tranquilidad, ella al notar su presencia le sonrió, aprovechando el momento le avisó a su tía que saldría a explorar la zona.

.

El lugar no era lo que él imaginaba, lo único que sabía en especial de Godric's Hollow era que muggles y magos ocultos convivían en una pequeña comunidad.

Algo que no le agradó en lo absoluto. No podía creer que magos se rebajaran y vivieran entre los muggles. Algo que a él, sangre pura, le indignaba, pero se tendría que resignar. Aunque no quisiera no tenía otra opción que vivir en aquel lugar.

Muchos lo miraron con curiosidad, hombres le observaban fijo y varias jóvenes suspiraban coquetamente, cosa que ignoró de forma olímpica. Estaba acostumbrado a ello. Sin ser narcisista, él reconocía que era apuesto. Era alto, con una bella cabellera dorada y unos penetrantes ojos azules.

Sin estar muy concentrado en el camino choco con algo... no, más bien alguien.

Era un chico, que seguramente estaría cerca de su edad. Era rubio como él y con unos grandes ojos celestes; un poco bajo, el búlgaro lo pasaba por media cabeza. Al lado de este se encontraba una joven.

La chica más hermosa que había visto.

Un poco más baja que el joven que la acompañaba. Tenía una larga melena negra, una piel blanca como la misma leche y unos perdidos ojos grises. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido verde y con un libro marrón en su mano.

—Disculpe no lo vi. —lamentó el búlgaro.

—No es ningún problema... —contestó el chico, le miró fijo intentado recordar quien era ese rubio. Nunca lo había visto.

—Gellert... Gellert Grindelwald. Un gusto. —miró fijamente a la señorita que miraba al cielo sin percatarse de su presencia. Algo que le extrañó.

—El gusto es mío, soy Albus Dumbledore. —el nombrado Albus sonrió y agarró la muñeca de la bella joven. — Ella es Ariana, mi hermana.

Esta por primera vez le miró fijo y se sonrojó notablemente. Algo que a Gellert le pareció adorable.

.

.

.

Muchos pensaban que era una loca, hasta su propia familia. Le tenían lastima y la trataban como una niña de pocos años de edad, la subestimaban.

Ariana sabía que lo ocurrido con esos tres muggles había sido un gran trauma...pero no tanto como para llegar a la locura como todos pensaban.

Claro menos él.

Ella siempre fue callada y un poco tímida, también era distraída y serena. A veces la catalogaban como loca y perdida en un mundo de fantasía.

Llego al punto de pensar que era verdad, llego a pensar que realmente estaba loca. Pero un día el destino le envió su salvación, un rubio ojiazul que cambió su vida.

Ese día se enamoró profundamente de Gellert Grindelwald.

.

—Después de esto me tendré que ir. — al final lo había dicho, vio en los preciosos ojos de Ariana dolor y eso lo deprimió más. Después de la confrontación con los hermanos de esta no había otra opción que irse. Se sacó la camisa manchada por su propia sangre ante la atenta mirada de ella.

—Llévame contigo...porfav...—

—No. Claro que no. No quiero que te alejes de tu familia ni de tu vida. —dijo firme.

—Tu eres mi familia...eres mi vida. —Le costaba hablar y contener las lágrimas era casi imposible —. Para ellos solo soy una desgracia...solo soy la loca de la familia... Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

Gellert suspiró...para su alegría y desgracia, la decisión de la chica estaba tomada.

.

.

.

 **Año 1908, Godric's Hollow, Inglaterra**

Albus estaba impactado, no encontraba las palabras. Cuando esa fresca mañana de otoño salió al Ministerio de Magia se sorprendió al encontrar una enorme caja de metal en donde se encontraba una bella cuna y una tranquila bebita durmiendo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Albus no sabía qué hacer. Luego de unos segundos paralizado. Con sumo cuidado de no despertar a la infante metió la caja a su hogar.

Dentro de la caja no solo encontró a la niña sino también varias cosas, claro está que la caja estaba bajo un hechizo de extensión indetectable.

Encontró una gran cantidad de galeones de oro y una carta toda arrugada.

Dejo a la niña dormir y se concentró en el pergamino que tenía en mano, lo leyó muchas veces pero solo algo lo destrozó.

 _"Cuida de Lynette como Ariana y yo lo habríamos hecho"_

.

Mientras Albus lloraba por su perdida, en otro lugar el cuerpo de Ariana Grindelwald Dumbledore era enterrado.

Y junto con ella se fue la cordura de un destrozado Gellert Grindelwald. El dolor era tan fuerte que le llevó hasta la demencia.

Allí no solo murió Ariana.

En ese mismo lugar nació un monstruo...

.

.

.

 **Año 1920, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia**

Lynette estaba destrozada, su tío Albus le había mentido.

Se sentía _traicionada_.

.

 _Después de una agotadora mañana había ido al despacho de su tío a buscar algunos libros olvidados para su trabajo de transformación. Pero no recordaba bien en que consistía la base central del trabajo._

 _No era una joven muy aplicada al estudio. Al contrario, le encantaba pasear y jugarle bromas a todos sus compañeros. Especialmente a los idiotas de Gryffindor._

 _Ella era muy conocida por su gran astucia que hacia honor a su casa, junto con su cómplice Henry Potter cometían grandes planes para dejar en ridículo a los molestos leones...claro sin salir culpables._

 _Faltaban dos pasillos para llegar cuando vio a su mejor amigo cargado de cuatro o cinco libros, para los gustos de la rubia muy grandes y aburridos._

 _Henry era lo opuesto a ella, amaba leer e internarse en la biblioteca por horas, un orgulloso ravenclaw. Físicamente era morocho y bajo en estatura. Tenía unos pequeños ojos marrones y una gran nariz; usaba unos grandes lentes gracia años de horas de lectura sin buena luz. Era muy responsable y un buen amigo. También un buen planificador para espectaculares bromas._

 _Él era la mente y ella la desarrolladora._

 _Lo saludo y siguió de largo._

 _Más rápido consiguiera los libros, más rápido terminaría el horrendo trabajo._

.

Después de llegar al despacho de su tío, no imagino lo que encontraría.

No sabía que encontraría a una carta que cambiaría su vida.

Una carta de Gellert Grindelwald.

Una carta...de su padre

Un despiadado y sangriento mago oscuro, que atemorizaba al mundo mágico. Un asesino que se había ganado su reputación gracias a su locura y su maldad.

.

.

.

 **Año 1927, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia**

En una pacífica mañana, el despacho de Albus Dumbledore que habitualmente se hallaba en silencio ese día se celebraba la llegada de una pequeña beba. Allí se encontraba una bella mujer con su marido y un no tan joven profesor de Transformaciones.

—Esta pequeñita sí que ha caído de sorpresa, que íbamos a imaginar que llegaría justo al término de nochevieja. —dijo Lynette mirando con adoración a su pequeña hija.

—Tan impredecible como su madre. —un marcado acento italiano se escuchó.

—No escuche a tu padre, pequeña Hermione. —le sonrió a la bebe y fulminó con la mirada a Lysander que levantaba las manos intentando la paz, la rubia le sacó la lengua y luego se concentró en Hermione.

Mientras tanto Albus observaba a su sobrina, a la que amaba como a una hija. Luego fijó su vista en la pequeña castaña, que miraba todo con curiosidad.

Después de todos los obstáculos, no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Desde la muerte de Ariana se había concentrado en cuidar a la pequeña Lynette. Después de que la rubia supiera la verdad sobre su padre le había costado ganar su confianza de nuevo, pero todo había valido la pena. Recordaba como la había visto crecer, y suspiraba con nostalgia. Le había costado aceptar que su pequeña niña se había convertido en una gran mujer con un cariñoso esposo y ahora una pequeña niña alumbrando sus vida.

.

.

.

 **Año 1930, Godric's Hollow, Inglaterra**

En un pequeño y cuidado cementerio Albus miraba una bella lápida que había hecho construir para una de las mujeres que más amo es su vida. Estaba destrozado, el dolor por la muerte de Ariana no se comparaba con la opresión en el pecho que mantenía ahora.

Sus ojos estaban nublados de tonto dolor. Su respiración era rápida y varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos celestes.

Era un día triste en el Valle de Godric, la mayoría de las personas del pueblo se encontraban allí, llorando por la pérdida de una maravillosa persona, integrante de su comunidad.

Lloraban por Lynette Di Stefano Dumbledore Grindelwald y su esposo Lysander Di Stefano.

La única que no comprendía el dolor que emanaban los demás era la pequeña Hermione, que no entendía que no vería más a sus padres. Que por el momento no conocía el significado de la muerte. Ella solo quería salir de allí e ir con su _mami_ a comer los ricos postres que padre preparaba.

Mione veía la cara de su abuelo y no le gustaba que no tuviera esa linda sonrisa de siempre.

.

El ministro de Magia Hector Fawley caminaba a paso lento por el ministerio. La habitual sonrisa que adornaba su rostro estaba ausente y sustituida por una mueca tensa, un signo de que algo estaba mal. Hector era un hombre que se consideraba optimista pero también era una persona práctica que se guiaba con la lógica y la razón, algo inusual en los magos. Era un hombre amable y a la vez estricto; debía pensar dos veces antes de accionar, claro tenía una razón para ser así, tan meticuloso y calculador. La seguridad de los habitantes del mundo mágico era su responsabilidad y un pequeño error podría causar una gran catástrofe...o así pensaba él. Y cuando supo que Hermione Di Stefano Dumbledore era la nieta de Gellert Grindelwald...

Cuando fue informado que la sangre del mago oscuro más poderosos de la historia y la sangre de un mago de talento y poder estaban mezcladas en la bebe... después de un extenso momento de meditar la consideró una gran amenaza a futuro.

Debía poner manos a la obra.

.

—Lo siento Albus pero según la ley la niña deberá quedarse en un orfanato hasta que comience su formación en Hogwarts. — Fingió una cara de peña y con mucha hipocresía beso la frente de Hermione y le acomodo sus cabellos.

—Las leyes pueden cambiarse. Soy su única familia y es mi deber cuidarla, no le veo ningún sentido de que no viva conmigo. Es algo absurdo mandarla a un orfanato sabiendo que tiene a alguien que la quiere y que está dispuesto a cuidarla. —un confundido Dumbledore espetó.

-La ley es dura pero es la ley. La niña será llevada al orfanato elegido mañana por la mañana.- sin más que decir el ministro caminó firme hasta la sala. O eso aparentaba. Su conciencia le decía que no debía apartar a la niña de sus seres querido. Pero el mundo mágica y su seguridad más que todo dependían de él. No dejaría que un pequeño detalle destrozara la paz que mantenían por el momento.


	2. I

**Mutat Destination**

 **I**

 _Si no te ha sorprendido nada extraño durante el día, es que no ha habido día—John Archibald._

 **Año 1996, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia**

Draco Malfoy lo había logrado.

Había encontrado la manera para que los mortifagos pudieran alcanzar la entrada a Hogwarts sin el consentimiento del director Albus Dumbledore. Todo gracias a la sangre sucia Granger. Que con su estúpida manía de ser la sabelotodo siempre le otorgo la respuesta y solución a su misión. Por una vez en la vida esa inmunda servía para algo (pobre y patético Draco, lo negaba aun. Oh Draco).

Gracias a la ayuda de la Sala de los Menesteres y la influencia de su padre, había conseguido el boleto de entrada. Uno se encontraba en La Sala que Viene y Va y otro en Borgin y Burkes.

Armarios Evanescentes

Después de un arduo trabajo Malfoy _nieto_ había conseguido antes de lo esperado reparar el armario que se hallaba en Hogwarts. Le había costado todo su tiempo después de clases, pero esperaba que todo valiera la pena. Era un pequeño sacrificio por un gran objetivo: eliminar a la sangre impura, en especial a cierta castaña (pequeño mentiroso).

Luego de informar el logro de su misión, fue rumbo al Gran Comedor donde dentro de poco se serviría la cena. Una de las últimas de ese año escolar. Ya que solo quedaban tres semanas de clases.

En los anchos pasillo se había cruzado con sus compañeros de casa, quienes lo estaban buscando (bella y hermosa hipocresía). Juntos, las serpientes caminaron con su típica arrogancia, comiéndose al mundo a cada paso (oh si supieran que esos pasos están contados), todo mestizo o impuro que se cruzaba en su camino se convertía el objetivo de sus más crueles insultos.

Cuando cruzaron la imponente puerta del Gran Comedor, el rubio divisó a ciertos Gryffindors a quienes miró con odio y rencor. Mantuvo su fría mirada en una castaña que justo en ese momento se cruzaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw a charlar con la Lunática (oh Draco, si la historia fuera otra)

En el otro lado del Gran Comedor, Hermione entablaba una ligera charla con Luna Lovegood, una agradable y amable rubia de quinto. Luna era una chica extraña para muchos, era la burla de toda su casa. Mas Hermione veía el verdadero ser de la chica, Luna vivía en otro mundo, lo que no negaba su increíble perspicacia al sacar el más mínimo detalle sombrío en una simple oración; era curiosa y muy leal. En su boca y alma la hipocresía, la falsedad, no encontraban lugar. La Gryffindor amaba el ser puro que representaba, a pesar de todo, una sonrisa alumbraba su rostro. En esos momentos, ella le contaba a Hermione historias y criaturas que la Gryffindor jamás imaginó.

Decidió cenar en ese lugar, ya que ninguna regla prohibía aquello, más bien todas fomentaban la interacción entre las casa e intentaban dejar de lado el odio innato que había, en especial entre los Leones y las Serpientes.

Luna le contaba de las criaturas que conocería en su próximo viaje a Rusia junto su padre, le hablaba de pequeñas criaturas verdes con narices negras que ponían de mal humor a los árboles. Hermione rodó los ojos cuando giró y miró a sus amigos haciendo una competencia de quien tomaba más rápido el jugo de calabazas.

— _Niños_ — pensó la castaña mientras observaba a Ron ahogarse y escupir el jugo sobre Neville, quien por lo que suponía la castaña se movía del asco. Dean y Seamus se reían con locos, golpeando la mesa con los puños. Harry le pegaba a Ron en la espalda esperando que el pelirrojo dejara de toser y por ende escupir la comida. De forma fugaz, el ojiverde la miró y le mando una cálida sonrisa a Hermione, quien de inmediato volvió la vista a Luna rogando que Harry no viera su sonrojo (oh pobre Hermione, pronto el vacío no estará)

En pocos segundos el ambiente general de alegría se fue, llegando un momento donde la mayoría de los alumnos temió por su vida.

 **10 minutos antes, Sala de los Menesteres**

Bellatrix Lestrange miraba el lugar con asco, filas y filas de mugre. El Salón se encontraba repleto de todo lo que uno se pudiese imaginar. Pateó con frustración algunos cachivaches que se cruzaban en su camino.

Veía como todos los mortifagos llegaban gracias el Armario Evanescente, ansiosa aguardaba a la llegada de su amo. Bella en su mundo lleno de locura amaba a su señor. Lo admiraba por su talento e inteligencia, además que gracias a él podría matar a todos los inmundos muggles y había una sangre sucia entre sus ojos, nunca se olvidaría su mirada desafiante. La haría pagar, tal vez los locos Longbottom tuvieran una amiga en el futuro.

De pronto, un joven que no aparentaba más de 25 años con una sedosa cabellera negra y unos penetrantes ojos azules oscuro llegó. Un hombre manipulador que junto con su belleza y mente atraía a todos, algo peculiar y peligroso.

Un hombre autollamado Lord Voldemort.

Se físico había cambiado rotundamente desde su vuelta hace dos años. Gracias a la magia oscura había podido recuperar su forma humana.

Todos los mortifagos se encontraban reunidos en la sala pensando el porqué de la sorpresiva acción de su señor. Hace unas apenas horas el Señor Tenebroso había conocido del éxito de uno de sus más jóvenes mortifagos y había creado nuevos planes de atacar Hogwarts. Según el plan original, ellos atacarían el primer día del próximo año electivo, el decir el primero de septiembre.

Entre suposiciones llegaron a la conclusión de que su señor no quería que el niño Potter obtuviera su mayoría de edad, ya que sino seria legal utilizar magia fuera del colegio.

Claro que todos estaban de lo más equivocados.

Como era costumbre en Tom Riddle, siempre había segundas intenciones entre las sombras. Siempre buscando algo más, años de búsqueda, años de _ella_. Más significativo que todo para Tom (Oh Tom, si supieras).

 _Dulce diosa ¿Dónde estás? Te busqué en tu paraíso y alguien ha osado profanarlo. Oh bondadosa Diosa; Autólico, Caco, Tántalo, ni el mismísimo Hermes, se hubieran atrevido a sacarte de tu edén._

 _Oh Diosa, Albus Dumbledore fue el culpable._

Con esos pensamientos caminó decidido hasta el frente de todos sus lacayos y dio la orden de proseguir. Todos juntos, con él al frente, salieron de la Sala, caminaron a paso rápido por los tan conocidos pasillos hasta llegar a su punto final. El Gran Comedor. Al llegar, con un leve movimiento de la muñeca de Lord Voldemort, la puerta principal se abrió de forma violenta. Muchos recuerdos de ese lugar lo chocaron, recordándola y extrañando su presencia.

Varios gritos de miedo y asombro se escucharon, excepto por valientes Gryffindors y cierto grupo de Slytherin (que sudaban en frio intentado guardar la compostura).

Lord Voldemort giró y caminó altivamente entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw disfrutando los pequeños temblores de los alumnos que lo miraban con pavor. Una leve sonrisa se formo es su cara, una llena de maldad pero que a la vez era atrayente y atractiva.

Al final de pasillo el director Albus Dumbledore miraba a todos con resignación. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, era de esperarse. Tom le llevaba el odio, la tenacidad y por extraño que sonara el amor. Albus se sorprendía de que su plan tuviera éxito tantos años. Claro estaba que Tom Riddle no buscaba a Harry Potter. Tom esperaba llegar mediante su persona a una singular castaña.

Voldemort mantenía la vista en un punto fijo: Albus. Aunque Tom fuese excelente en ocultar hasta la más mínima expresión o sentimiento, esta vez quien osara mirarlo podría presenciar una mezcla de odio, rencor y repugnancia en su bello y perfecto rostro. Su mirada fue interrumpida por cierto Gryffindor que en pocos segundos se había parado, este lo miraba con odio y desafío (oh Potter, tenlo mientras pueda; la valentía no es aceptada entre los sobrevivientes)

Para espanto de todos, la escena que se contemplaba allí era inolvidable.

Observaron como el audaz Tom Riddle en pocos segundos tenía su varita en la frente de un Harry desarmado y aunque nunca admitiría miedoso (te lo advertí). Varios jadeos de sorpresa y miedo se escucharon. Voldemort miraba a todos altivamente mientras apuntaba a la esperanza de todo el mundo mágico. Cuando este iba a mandar una imperdonable al niño que vivió, sintió una varita clavándose en su cuello. Los mortifagos miraban estupefactos, sin poder intervenir en la escena.

—Aléjate de él, monstruo— Tom escucho una suave voz detrás de él, néctar para sus oídos; una voz que extrañaba y conocía muy bien. Con rapidez, el mago empujó al Gryffindor, quien cayó en la mesa tirando toda la comida. Ágilmente se dio la vuelta para encontrase frente a una Hermione Granger furiosa que lo miraba con odio. Sintió una gran felicidad atravesar su cuerpo. Para la sorpresa de la Gryffindor, con un movimiento de la muñeca de él y en instantes tenía su varita, Hermione se asombró por la agilidad y destreza que tenía con la magia no verbal.

De un segundo a otro Voldemort con un elegante movimiento dejó petrificados a todos, exceptuando a sus mortifagos y a la castaña. Guardó la varita de la bruja y le cogió del codo con delicadeza, miró a Dumbledore con una mirada triunfante, quien al estar petrificado no podía hacer más que observar la escena con impotencia y cansancio.

Pocos de los mortifagos ya habían salido de su efímera parálisis debido a la sorpresa y miraban con engreimiento y asco a algunos alumnos en especial.

Bellatrix rápidamente se dirigió a su señor, mirándolo con orgullo y admiración para luego pasar su vista a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter que estaba con él, trasformando su mirada a una de asco y desprecio. Aunque en su retorcida mente imaginaba lentas torturas para la mocosa amiguita de Potter.

—Mi señor, sería un honor para mí torturar a la sangre sucia Granger. — se inclinó y miro con maldad a la castaña. De pronto sintió miles de cuchillas atravesar su cuerpo causando un increíble sufrimiento, sabía que se debía a un maleficio Cruciatus. Aunque fuera diestra soportando dolores y torturas el maleficio era tan potente que la había dejado tirada en el piso, un agudo grito se le escapó. Luego de unos minutos sintió que esa agonía se alejaba y logró levantarse, sin dejar de tambalearse se sostuvo de uno de los alumnos petrificados. Cuando posó su vista al frente vio a su señor con los ojos rojo carmesí y con un odio que era palpable, dirigido a ella. Bella se asustó pensando que había hecho algo inapropiado, generalmente cuando ella se ofrecía a torturar a algún inmundo muggle el Señor Tenebroso le miraba complaciente.

Tom la miró con desdén, luego movió la mano en señal de que sus mortifagos se llevaran a Bellatrix lejos de su vista. Le hubiera encantado matarla en ese mismo lugar por haber insultado a su diosa, mas, a pesar de su horrible acto, sería una gran pérdida ya que era ágil en batallas y además la mortifaga más leal a él.

Luego de ese momento, Tom posó su mirada en la castaña había estado tensa en todo momento, quien lo miraba con odio y al mismo tiempo con temor. La observó atentamente, no había cambiado nada desde el momento que la vio irse. El momento cuando se la quitaron de su vida haciéndola miserable, decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado ya que terminaría matando a la única persona capaz de traer de nuevo a su Hermione, a su dulce diosa (oh desdichado Tom).

Observó esas hermosas y pequeñas pecas que rondaban su nariz, las que había contado por muchas noches. Esos grandes ojos miel con tonalidades verdes donde el ex—slytherin se perdía. Aunque el brillo puro y curiosidad en ese momento se viera opacado por el miedo y recelo que reflejaban. Luego observó su cabello que estaba atado en un rápido moño, Tom deseaba tocarlo en ese momento comprobando la suavidad que se mostraba a simple vista, pero se contuvo, en vez camino lentamente fuera del Gran Comedor guiando a una impactada Hermione. Sus mortifagos que no se habían movido de la puerta dieron varios pasos atrás dejando el camino libre para su señor.

—Nott. — dijo seco, un hombre bajo y relleno se puso atrás de Voldemort, si no fuese por la máscara que ocultaba su rostro todos podrían divisar mucha confusión y temor.

Tom agilizó el paso sobresaltando a la Gryffindor que iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Él caminó por los conocidos pasillos hasta llegar a uno oscuro y desconocido para la castaña donde de la nada apareció una gran curva de piedras con variados tonos de marrón, en el centro una ancha puerta de vidrio con pequeñas y finas curvas de hierro, que parecían serpientes que se entrelazaban, lograban bellas figuras, la puerta estaba contorneada por exquisitas líneas rectas de hierro en negro. Hermione aprecio esa obra de arte que lentamente se abría dejando a la vista una sala. Voldemort le ordenó a Nott que se quedara afuera.

La sala era simple y elegante; una bella chimenea adornada con las mismas piedras que Hermione había visto en la entrada, un juego de sillones color rosado pastel que a la vista se veían muy cómodos y una mesa ratonera marrón oscuro. Vio un bello espejo que flotaba en la pared y debajo una ancha mesita musical. En las paredes había muchos cuadros del mismo tamaño donde se encontraban varias parejas. Comenzó a verlas desde la izquierda a la derecha, vio a un hombre alto y con una larga barba, que fácilmente podría competir con la de su director, junto con una joven pelirroja con mirada triste; luego un hombre pelirrojo que miraba con amor a una castaña a quien tenía abrazada, y siguió observando los cuadros atentamente, supuso que los primeros eran los padres, el siguiente su descendencia junto a su pareja y así sucesivamente.

Le llamó la atención el penúltimo cuadro, una bella mujer rubia que entrelazaba su mano con un apuesto hombre quien la miraba con infinita ternura. Les pareció familiar, entrecerró los ojos buscando alguna pista.

Y el último cuadro la impactó, dio instintivamente unos pasos atrás asustada mas unos fuertes brazos le impidieron retroceder. Tom que se había queda observando a la chica mientras inspeccionaba la habitación olvidando su presencia la sostuvo viendo cómo se llegaba a marear y casi desmayar.

En el cuadro aparecía ella, atrapada por detrás por dos brazos de un apuesto joven quien la miraba con cariño. Le impacto esa enorme sonrisa que adornaba la cara de ella o ¿suya? Se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que ese joven de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules era quien estaba junto a ella en ese mismo momento (oh diosa, a tu mundo volverás).

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba allí?!

De pronto la castaña comenzó a ver todo borroso y escuchar unas extrañas voces que decían su nombre. La oscuridad la abrazó y ella la recibió gustosa sintiendo que unos familiares brazos la acogían (pero antes deberás atravesar el inevitable infierno y el dulce purgatorio, oh suave diosa, te espera una gran travesía junto a tu Virgilio. _Tu paraíso te espera_ ).


End file.
